Selfish For Once
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: If anyone asked him how he found himself in this situation he wouldn't know how to explain it. He had no fricking idea how he found himself in a forest, half way across the world, trapped in the body of a 5 year old kid, unable to use magic and looking for all it was worth like a child that just escaped a war-zone. SLASH, HARRY IS STILES, RATED M FOR A REASON KIDDIES!


**Selfish For Once**

Written on **suntan140**'s request! **Darling, I hope you'll like it! There's one point which differs from your request, but I hope everything else will be to your liking! I started writing and this story just wrote itself! I'm sorry if it won't be to your liking. Tell me if you want me to try again! KUDOS!**

Everyone else, enjoy!

**Warnings: ** slash, violence, explicit content

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf. They belong to their respective creators.

* * *

As you may have figured out by now, being Harry James Potter is in no way easy. Sure, being seen as the Savior and Hero has to have its perks, but up to this day Harry experienced none of them.

Being the target of every single living (surviving that is) Death Eater or Supporter made his already difficult life even harder (not that he thought it was actually possible).

If anyone asked him how he found himself in this situation he wouldn't know how to explain it. He had no fricking idea how he found himself in a forest, half way across the world, trapped in the body of a 5 year old kid, unable to use magic and looking for all it was worth like a child that just escaped a war-zone (well, that _could_ be explained since just a few hours ago he _was_ fighting a group of wanna-be-Death-Eaters; how a group of fully trained wizards could butcher a spell so much was beyond his comprehension).

He didn't know for how long he wandered through the forest. He couldn't get used to his small, weak body. At that moment he would have given anything to be able to cast a 'Point me' spell. He didn't remember much after he took a seat beside a tall bark to rest his legs. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up next, he was in a room that smelled of disinfectants and a pretty woman with long brown hair and kind, cinnamon colored eyes was smiling down at him.

Soon enough he learned that her name was Claudia Stilinski and he?

He decided to be a kid without a memory of who he was and where he came from. Before he knew it, he was living with Claudia and her husband John Stilinski; the Deputy in the local police.

For 3 years he tried to think of a way to tell his friends back in Britain that he was alright, but he was so _happy_. Claudia and John couldn't have children and they loved him as though he was their own son.

With each passing day, he loved them more and more until one day, as though it was the most natural thing to do, he called Claudia 'mom'. The tears of happiness which filled her eyes at that moment were enough for him. When he called John 'dad' and the man beamed at him as though he was just crowned King of the World, he knew his place.

He didn't forget about the world he left behind. He didn't forget about his friends, but he was absolutely happy for the first time in his life.

For the first time in his life, he decided to be selfish.

But of course, his happiness couldn't last. Claudia was diagnosed with an illness.

Frontotemporal dementia; he thought it sounded strangely close to 'Avada Kedavra'. What was worse, there was nothing he could do. He could do nothing but sit beside her and hold her hand while she lost herself.

If only he had his magic! If only he could help her!

If only-…

And then, one night, as he sat beside her on her hospital bed and held her hand as she held on to the thin thread between life and death, he felt it; he felt that Spark of something that always distinguished him from everyone else. He felt that Spark of Will that made it possible for him to survive facing and killing Voldemort. He put his _everything_ in that Spark. He put all the love he had for Claudia, all the hope he had that she would miraculously get better in that little Spark.

And it turned into a flame.

She was fine.

It was a miracle.

John was smiling again.

Claudia was living again.

If his eyes no longer shone like emeralds, no one commented on it.

If his eyes suddenly looked like two gems of sun-kissed topaz, no one noticed it.

If he suddenly had more energy than it was normal it was subscribed to the trauma of almost losing his mother and it was called ADHD.

If Claudia's garden started to grown better than ever, it was her 'green thumb'.

And if the weather in Beacon Hills, California suddenly changed, no one paid it any heed.

As for Harry Potter?

Harry Potter was gone.

In his place stood Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski; a 9 year old Medjai. He held on to that Spark and cultivated it; allowed it to grow.

He knew.

He knew he would need it again some day. That was just his luck.

He smiled and laughed. He lived and loved. He went to school, hung out with his best friend, Scott McCall. No one knew that he was different. To everyone he was just a socially awkward, too-smart-and-too-curious-for-his-own-good kid.

And he loved it.

He was happy.

And he would be damned if he allowed anyone to take that happiness away from him.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ He cursed in his mind over and over again as his fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he researched the first strange thing in Beacon Hills since the miraculous recovery of his mother.

_Werewolves! Werewolves in Beacon Hills! How the hell didn't I notice this before?!_

He cursed under his breath.

The situation was ugly.

Hunters, the Argent family was in town and that could mean trouble.

He knew about them. He knew about their leader. He knew about Gerard Argent's almost insane crusade against Werewolves. He knew that the Werewolves of America were different. He didn't know what caused the mutation and he didn't really care, but he wouldn't just sit aside and allow innocent people to suffer because of one man's insanity. But what could a 14 year old kid do?

Argent was good. He covered himself on all fronts, and that meant that Stiles just couldn't call in an anonymous tip to his dad and have them handle it without risking them getting stuck in a fight between Werewolves and Hunters. It didn't help that three of America's strongest Alphas were in town.

Talia Hale, the Alpha of Beacon Hills, and Deucalion and Ennis, two Alphas of two Nomadic Packs. The situation was nowhere near good.

There was only one way it could all end.

Bloody.

_Well, good thing I'm a Medjai,_ he though as a small smirk tugged on his cupid bow lips and he turned around to look at the door of his room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A light breeze danced around him and a small smile tugged on his lips. His parents were sound asleep. He sent a sliver of Will into their dreams, making sure they wouldn't wake up before he came back, before he climbed out his window and down the good, strong oak tree.

He checked the street to make sure that he was alone and a chuckle bubbled in his chest. He looked at the sky and crouched. As he jumped he disappeared in the night sky, leaving nothing but a few emerald green drops of crystalline tears in his wake.

* * *

"That damned old man is going down." He pressed out through his teeth as he hid in the branches of a tall tree overlooking the abandoned storage where Deucalion's Pack met Ennis'. A Beta from Ennis' Pack was killed by Gerard's men and Ennis was screaming revenge.

_Idiot_, Stiles thought bitterly;_ They're walking right into Gerard's trap_. He bit into his bottom lip and weighed his options. Revealing himself to them would mean nothing good for him, and could mean problems for him in the longer run, but if nothing was done there would be bloodshed, which means his dad would get involved. Before he could make a decision the wind danced around him and his breath got stuck in his throat. He looked around, searching for that amazing source of power which called to his senses. He climbed down on the lower branches and his eyes widened when he saw Talia Hale in her purest, most perfect form joining the scene.

She shifted into her human form and one of the Betas from her Pack that came with her helped her into a tunic long enough to cover her naked body.

A breath of relief rolled off of Stiles' lips, but he relaxed too soon. Ennis swore vengeance despite Talia and Deucalion trying to reason with him. Stiles knew what that meant.

Ennis would try to attract Gerard's attention by going against the Covenant.

There would be war.

Talia and Deucalion wouldn't be able to stop it. Beacon Hills would become a war-zone. Stiles would have to do something quickly, or everything would go to hell.

He hopped off of the tree only to duck when he saw a young werewolf, possibly in his late teens, running towards the forest.

**Peter Hale, Talia's brother, **the wind whispered in Stiles' ear and his eyebrows furrowed in a worried frown.

_Interesting_, he thought and made his way home before someone noticed him snooping around. I _have to think of something quickly_. He jumped into the air and cursed under his breath. _Before someone gets killed._

* * *

Stiles woke up with a gasp, feeling as though his whole body was drenched in cold water.

**Danger! Danger! Danger!** A harsh wind beat against his window and the Medjai jumped out of the comfort of his bed, quickly tugged on his shoes, his dark red hoody and opened his window. He jumped out and hopped down the oak tree. He broke into a run with the wind beating against his back, guiding him towards the local High School. He felt as though something was crawling up and down his whole body, and acid was gathering in his stomach.

He let go of a breathless shout of joy when the school came into sight and he pushed himself to run that much faster. He jumped over the fence and rushed towards the entrance with the wind dancing around him, screaming in his ear. The door burst open the moment he climbed the first step. He stopped in his tracks and looked around frantically as his lungs burned for air.

**Locker rooms!** He sprinted down the hallway with every hair on his body standing on attention, coming to a sharp stop when the roar of a vengeful Alpha shook the school to its foundations.

**A girl and a young werewolf are here!** He cursed under his breath and hid in the shadows.

He was nowhere near ready to reveal himself to anyone, but he couldn't allow someone to get hurt if there was anything he could do. He hissed and ducked into cover when an older teen ran beside him and leaned against a wall as he closed his eyes, breathed deeply and listened to the shifting of the air around him.

**There!** He rushed forward and ran into the locker room in time to see the Alpha run after the girl. With a determined push he made the lockers tumble down on the Alpha, giving the girl enough time to run away.

"Paige! Come on, we gotta get out of here!" the wind carried the words to Stiles and he let go of a breath of relief.

**Both are uninjured. He is a threat. You must finish him, Master Medjai.** Stiles' eyes darkened as the flashes of his former life filled his mind. Alpha Ennis roared as he freed himself of the lockers. Stiles stood with his shoulders squared and head bowed as the enraged Alpha rounded on him with his bright red eyes glowing with the promise of pain.

"You won't foil my vendetta, _kid_." He growled as he got ready to pounce only to freeze in his place after Stiles raised his head, and electric blue eyes focused on Ennis. The Alpha's eyes widened when air stilled around him and unbelievable pressure started to push against his chest. He tried to fight it but instead he fell to his knees and started to choke. He looked up when Stiles appeared right in front of him. He cupped Ennis' face between his hands and looked straight in Ennis' eyes.

"_I won't let you bring chaos into my town."_ His voice was distorted, and pure, unrefined energy buzzed around him like an electrical charge. Moments later Ennis collapsed on the ground with one single pulse in the air signaling the last beat of his heart, and Stiles took a deep calming breath.

It didn't work.

He felt overly energized and he could feel his heart beating almost insanely fast. He looked around the room and a pulse of his Will fixed the locker room. He glanced at Ennis' still body and sighed. The only thing left to do now was to dispose of it.

And he knew just where to take him.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows and willing the air not to move, Stiles watched as Deucalion, Talia and the Emissary of the Hale Pack, Alan Deaton, watched Ennis' body hanging in front of the sign of Vendetta Ennis made.

"This is not the work of the Hunters. If I had to take a wild guess, I would say that he was strangled, but there are no bruises on his neck. I would have to take a closer look at him to be able to determine the cause of death." Deaton commented.

"You won't find anything." Talia's voice was warm and calm with an undertone of resigned sadness. "There is no scent that would indicate poison. Deucalion?" the second Alpha hummed and shook his head.

"I can't smell anything either." He said and looked at Deaton. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Deaton shook his head with a frown on his face before he looked at the Spiral behind Ennis. Above it, written in what seemed to be actual _light_ was a simple message.

_No one will bring chaos and death to my town._

"I don't know." Deaton admitted. "But I would say that the Hale Pack is no longer the only protector of Beacon Hills." His words made Talia frown.

"It seems to be someone with no remorse." She commented.

"Or simply someone who isn't afraid of doing what has to be done. Both you and I know what Ennis was planning to do, Talia. It would have resulted in a war between us and the Argents. Whoever killed Ennis knew what they were doing." Deucalion reasoned and Talia smiled a small, sad smile.

"I suppose we should thank them. What will happen to Ennis' Pack?"

"I will take them in." Deucalion answered. "At least until one of them steps out to take Ennis' place."

"Very well." Talia nodded at her fellow Alpha.

"What will you do about the Argents?" Deaton asked and Talia and Deucalion exchanged weary glances.

"We will have to take a few days to think about it. Whichever action we take could lead to war. We can't trust Gerard." Talia said and Deucalion sighed mournfully.

"I fear this will end bloody." Having heard enough, Stiles hurried out of there.

He knew what he had to do.

Gerard Argent was a threat that needed to be eliminated whichever way possible. He ignored the Code and created Chaos wherever he went. He reminded Stiles too much of a certain Dark Lord for him to let it pass.

He would have to take care of him himself.

* * *

The Argent household was quiet. Stiles walked down the hallway without making a sound. The air danced around him, hissing with electricity and buzzing with the power he was barely containing.

He located the master bedroom without any problems and strolled right in.

There would be no unnecessary deaths; not if he could do anything to stop it.

Gerard Argent was a threat; a threat that had to be eliminated.

He reached the bed and stood beside it, watching the slow rise and fall of the old man's chest.

This was something he _had_ to do. He had to do it to make sure Beacon Hills, his mom and dad remained peaceful and blissfully ignorant of the supernatural. He took a seat beside Gerard and placed his hand on his chest.

The old man startled awake but Stiles willed the air to push him down as he sought the molecules of air in Gerard's body and forced them to gather and create an air-bubble.

"I would say I was sorry about this, but I would lie." He whispered as Gerard stared at him with wide eyes, trying to fight off the pressure pushing him down. "I am sorry about taking another life, but if it means that there would be peace in Beacon Hills, I will stop every single one of you sons of bitches, whichever means necessary." The bubble of air reached Gerard's heart and a grunt of pain escaped the Hunter.

"Goodbye, Gerard Argent." Stiles' eyes flashed dark blue and within moments Gerard was dead.

If there will be an autopsy, they would determine a heart attack as the cause of death; quite possible in Gerard's age.

Stiles walked out of the house just as quietly as he entered and made his way home.

He had school in the morning.

It wouldn't do for anyone to notice that he was anywhere but in his warm bed that night.

* * *

"Dude, would you _stop_?! You're fricking me out!" Scott snapped at Stiles who just grinned at him and continued practically bouncing in the seat beside Scott. He was all but buzzing with energy.

"Sorry, Scotty; I just feel particularly energized today." Stiles said with an almost maniacal grin and Scott rolled his eyes although the corners of his lips were tilting upwards in amusement.

"I've just never seen you like this." He said and Stiles' grin grew bigger if possible. "Harris will kill you if you don't calm down."

"Aww, Scotty-m'-boy, are ya worried about me?!" Stiles cried out and draped himself over Scott after he all but threw himself from his seat beside Scott's. The brown-eyed teen blushed furiously as his eyes darted around the room, noticing the glances their fellow classmates were throwing them. Some were annoyed and some were disgusted, but over the years Scott learned to ignore them thanks to Stiles. "Don't you worry about me, Scotty; evil Mr. Harris won't hurt me."

"No, but he _will_ put you in detention and then we won't be able to watch that Star Wars marathon you said we'd have." Stiles snickered against Scott's ear and nuzzled his cheek against his head.

"I'll be good, I promise!" he said and Scott breathed out a sigh of relief when Stiles let go of him and took a seat in his chair with his hands under his thighs. Despite sitting as straight as possible, keeping his weight on his hands and biting into his bottom lip, Stiles was still bursting with energy. Professor Harris walked in and everyone stilled, and Scott dared to glance at his best friend.

He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose before he looked at the blackboard, trying to concentrate on the lecture. His whole body was still warm from Stiles' hug. He could still feel his best friend's warm, chocolate smelling breath on his neck.

A blush creeped up his cheeks and he ducked his head, pretending to take notes.

It's been like this for the past few months.

He and Stiles became friends when they were 6 years old after Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski adopted Stiles. Scott's mom and Mrs. Stilinski were best friends and colleagues, and Scott and Stiles met at the hospital when their moms brought the both of them there because neither could find a nanny for the day.

They hit it off right away.

Scott was there with Stiles almost every night at the hospital while his mom was sick, and Stiles told him several times that he wouldn't have survived it if Scott wasn't there for him. Stiles was there for Scott when his dad left him and his mom. He would sneak in through his window at night and either spend the night talking with Scott or sleep with him with his arms wrapped around Scott comfortingly.

Scott loved Stiles.

He loved him more than he loved anyone else in the world.

Up until a few months ago, he though he loved him as he would love a brother if he had one, but one morning he woke up with a different opinion.

He was just a teenager. His mother told him it was normal for him to have such dreams.

_It's a good thing I didn't tell her who my dreams are about_, he though as sadness gripped his heart. There were times when he wasn't able to look at Stiles because of those dreams.

His friend was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. His wild hair, his amazing cinnamon colored eyes, his full lips, his lithe build; he was absolutely beautiful. But that wasn't all. Stiles had such a big heart. He was smarter than anyone in their school, he was brave and loyal to the bone, and if only – if _only_ he wasn't so hyperactive and unable to concentrate for long, Scott was sure Stiles would be the most popular kid in the school. Despite having the highest grades beside Lydia Martin, Stiles wasn't loved by many.

No; he was ridiculed and made fun of.

He was a social outcast because of his ADHD.

Scott hated it. He hated hearing people talking about how stupid Stiles was in their eyes. He hated it because he knew Stiles' heart, and if only people weren't blinded by his ADHD, they would see that Stiles was a wonderful guy.

He sighed and shook his head giving up on taking notes. He flinched when a piece of paper hit his temple and he looked down at it. He unraveled it and his eyebrows jumped up a bit when he saw a message scribbled in Stiles' familiar chicken-scratch handwriting.

_Pay attention, dude, or you'll be the one in detention._

Scott spared a glance for Stiles and his heart skipped a beat when Stiles grinned at him before he looked back at Harris who, thankfully, had his back turned on them.

Scott took a deep calming breath and looked up, trying to make himself concentrate.

Yep, he was in love with his best friend. He was a 14 year old kid, in love with his friend who probably only loved him as a brother and would never see him as anything more.

Damn it.

It was hard to be a teenager.

* * *

"Do you two need anything else?"

"No, mom; we're fine!" Stiles pecked his mom's cheek before he hopped over to the couch where Scott was already sitting and jumped over the backrest making his best friend yelp and bounce a bit. Claudia snickered and shook her head as she made her way out.

"Have fun, you two! Don't stay up for too long!"

"We won't!" Stiles called out to her as he nestled beside Scott with his right arm thrown over Scott's shoulders and the remote in his left hand. They heard the front door close after Claudia and Stiles grinned as he started _The Phantom Menace_ before he threw the remote on the coffee table and grabbed the bowl of popcorns his mom prepared for him and Scott.

He seemed completely ignorant of Scott's blush and the way he tried to relax. They watched movies like this _always_. Stiles was very tactile. He _thrived_ when someone would touch him or hold him, and Scott admitted a long time ago that being held by Stiles in any way made him feel exceptionally _safe_. Stiles radiated warmth in a strange, almost unnatural way. Scott was sure that Stiles' body temperature was somewhat above average, but he never found a reason to complain. Scott himself could never get warm enough, but when Stiles would hold him, he would actually feel warm.

"This isn't my favorite movie in the serial, but you _have_ to admit that Ewan McGregor looks damn _hot_." Scott choked up a bit and Stiles grinned at him.

"What?!" Scott piped out and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. A moment later he grinned almost evilly and Scott had the sudden urge to run away.

"Don't worry, Scott. I ain't gonna take advantage of you." He drawled and Scott's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were-…"

"Gay?" Stiles shrugged and looked back at the TV. Scott didn't ever care that Stiles had yet to remove his right arm from around his shoulders. "It was kind of hard to miss, really, since I'm paying more attention to the guys in the movies than the girls." He popped a few popcorns into his mouth before he looked at Scott and his eyes glanced to his own arm around Scott's shoulders. His eyes darkened for a moment and he swallowed. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No!" Scott hurried to reassure Stiles. "No, it's – it's alright. I mean, you're – you're still my best friend, right?" something flashed in Stiles' eyes and Scott had a feeling he said something wrong, but when Stiles looked at the TV again and simply pulled him closer to himself, he pushed that feeling into the back of his mind and slowly relaxed.

"Good." Stiles said and Scott let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. He curled towards Stiles careful of the bowl of popcorn in his best friend's lap and leaned his head on Stiles' shoulder.

As he concentrated on the movie, he missed Stiles glancing down at him with darkened eyes full of sadness. A small smile tugged on Scott's lips when Stiles took a deep breath and hugged him closer, not seeing the resignation which covered Stiles' face.

His eyes slipped closed and he sighed when Stiles raised his right hand and started carding his fingers through Scott's longish, curly hair.

_He's gay!_ Scott thought happily and did his best as not to giggle and cheer, trying as hard as he could to act normal. _Maybe one day he'll fall in love with me too!_ While Scott was trapped in his innocent fantasies while watching the movie, Stiles was watching _him_.

_Only friends_, he thought and his heart constricted. _We're only friends_. A voice in the back of his mind was reprimanding him. It was reminding him that he was a 31 year old man trapped in a body of a 14 year old. It was only normal that he was more emotionally mature than Scott. It was normal that his feelings were on a completely different level.

He wasn't blind. He caught Scott staring at him several times, especially during PE. He liked him.

No.

He _loved_ him.

He _loved_ Scott.

He was constantly, _constantly_ reminding himself that they were teenagers by all rights. He was constantly telling himself that there was time; that Scott still had some growing up to do, and that he would have to wait. He knew Scott was attracted to him; he was neither an idiot nor that oblivious. Not anymore, that is.

But never the less, hearing that Scott considered him nothing more than a friend hurt.

It looked like he would have to bury his feelings somewhere deep in his heart until Scott was ready. There was no way in hell he would force his innocent friend into anything.

Scott was innocent in every sense of that word. It made Stiles feel inadequate; like used goods. His hands were covered in the blood of many. His soul was scarred by everything he did to make the world a better place.

_Would he love me if he knew?_ He thought and a shiver wrecked his body making Scott move closer to him thinking that Stiles was cold. _Would he love me if he found out who I was before? Would he still consider me a friend if I told him the whole truth?_

His throat felt like it was filled with acid, and he hugged Scott closer, resting his chin on Scott's head.

Unaware of Stiles' inner turmoil, Scott smiled a small, happy smile.

_I'll make him fall in love with me. You just wait, Stiles. _He suppressed a snicker which wanted to escape him and just concentrated on the movie.

And unaware of one another's thoughts, the two friends enjoyed the afternoon in each other's company.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a start feeling as though someone was burning his skin off.

**Danger! Danger! The Hale Pack is in danger!** The wind was beating hard against the windows of the Stilinski house and Stiles looked at Scott's sleeping face. He looked around and realized that night has fallen already. His mom and dad were working the night shift which meant that it was only Scott and him. **You need to hurry! They will all die!** Stiles cursed under his breath and untangled himself from Scott's arms.

"'Tiles?"

"Hush." He murmured and allowed his Will to wash over Scott, forcing him back to sleep. He rushed into the hallway and tugged his sneakers on forgoing his hoody and jacket and ran into the cold winter air. He looked around quickly making sure that on one was watching and jumped, using his powers to keep himself in the air. He hurried to the forest and his eyes widened when he saw smoke rising in the direction of the Hale house.

"FUCK!" he landed in the forest and ran forward with the wind beating against his back. The stench of smoke was filling his nose and he felt like he would puke when the wind brought to him the sounds of terrified screams.

**They are trapped in their house! They cannot get out!** The ground beneath his feet and the wind cried in his mind. They cried for those that protected these lands for centuries.

"Who did this?!" he roared as he made himself run faster focusing his Will in his legs.

**The Daughter of the Hunter!** His eyes burned red and a growl bubbled in his chest.

"Find her!" he thundered as he ran onto the clearing in front of the Hale house and lightning flashed in the sky as rain started to fall.

_No one brings death and chaos to my town!_ He though furiously as he ran for the entrance of the house. He stopped in his tracks when he found Mountain Ash marking the door. A burst of uncontrolled power tore the lines of Mountain Ash apart and he rushed into the house wrapping the shadows around himself. He ran into the basement and cursed under his breath when he saw the whole Hale family trapped there. They were huddled in the middle of the basement and the fire was closing in on them.

"No, you wont!" he pressed out through his teeth and his eyes burned red making the fire pull back.

"What is going on?!" he heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Derek Hale holding the girl Stiles saved a few months ago from Ennis close to his chest.

"We need to get out of here, quickly!" Talia cried out and Stiles hid behind an alcove, holding a tight reign over the fire. He hated fire. It was the wildest, most stubborn element, and difficult to control. The Hales ran beside him one by one, not even noticing him with Talia directing them, staying behind.

Once they were all out of the basement, Talia looked around and Stiles' eyes widened when her eyes settled on the alcove in which he was hiding.

"You need to get out of here as well!" she rushed over and Stiles, refusing to dwell on how she knew he was there, simply got out of the shadows. "The sheriff's son?!" her eyes widened but he just rushed over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"There's no time!" they ran up the stairs and out of the basement only to stop in their tracks when a log fell in front of them.

"Stand behind-…"

"No! You need to get out of here!" Stiles interrupted her as he looked around ignoring the amazement on her face.

"You're a-…"

"A Medjai, Mrs. Hale! A Medjai! Now, we have to get out of this house before it falls down on the both of us! I have a score to settle!"

"There's a back exit!" he looked at her and nodded. She grabbed his right hand and pulled him along while Stiles willed the air around them to hold the walls in place at least until they managed to run out of the house.

He breathed in deeply when they came out through the back while Talia looked around.

**They are all safe.** The wind whispered in Stiles' ear and he let go of a breath of relief before his heart was gripped by anger.

"Mom!" before Talia could say anything her Pack ran over to her and their savior was gone. She hugged her family tight to her chest, her heart filled with joy, making a mental note to find the child that saved them and thank him.

* * *

Stiles prowled through the forest with the shadows wrapped around him, his heart filled with rage and eyes shining with an unholy fire. The wind was whispering in his ear.

Gerard's daughter, Kate Argent seemed to have been convinced that the Hales killed her father. She came for revenge. She intended to kill the whole Pack.

He couldn't allow her to go unpunished.

He couldn't.

He stopped in his tracks and his whole body went stiff when he walked onto a clearing and found Kate Argent surrounded by several men.

"You better pay us, lady. That was a lot of work." One of the men said and Kate chuckled.

"Your money will be delivered to your accounts tomorrow morning. Don't worry."

"Are you sure we won't be discovered." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Trust me. No one will figure out what happened." Stiles' heart filled with hatred.

_She will not go unpunished!_

He released his powers and one by one the men surrounding Kate fell unconscious leaving her standing in her place with her gun in her hands and a terrified countenance.

"Who is there?! Who did this?!" she screamed and Stiles bowed his head. A sneer marred his handsome features and he walked out of the shadows.

"_I did."_ Kate's eyes widened. The voice that came out of the 14 year old kid's mouth in no way suited him. It was deep and distorted and his eyes looked like magma. The air around him cracked with snaps of sickly red electricity, and his clothes danced around his body. _"You tried to kill innocent people. You locked them in their own home and tried to burn them."_

"They killed my father!" she screamed and fired at Stiles only to gape and recoil when the bullet disintegrated before it even touched him. Hatred disfigured his otherwise beautiful face, and in her heart Kate knew – she _knew_ she met her match.

"_I killed your father. I caused him to have a heart attack. He would have brought chaos and death to my town and I couldn't allow that. If he could have been reasoned with I would have done so. But I see that the apple indeed doesn't fall far from the tree. You are just as sick and twisted as he was."_

"Me?!" she screeched. "You – You are – What kind of _monster_ are-…" her breath hitched in her throat when Stiles appeared right in front of her. Kate's knees met the ground and he grabbed her hair, tilting her head back. Kate was choking on air, feeling as though a hand made out of fire was gripping her heart.

"_I am a Medjai, and I am the protector of this town. I will not allow anyone to ruin this peace. If I have to dirty my hands with even more blood, I will, but I will not allow innocent people to suffer. My soul is already damaged by Death. I fear no damnation."_ Her eyes widened when a hateful smirk stretched Stiles' cupid-bow lips. _"But Death is too good for you, Kate Argent. No, you will not die."_ He raised his left hand and covered her eyes as he leaned closer and leveled his lips with her left ear. _"You will __**burn**__."_ He whispered darkly. _"You will continue living. You will not be able to speak. You will not be able to move. You will not be able to think. You will live the rest of your days feeling as though your body is consumed by flames."_ Screams tore out of Kate's mouth as fire burned in her core. _"You wished to kill innocent people with fire. Fire will be your punishment."_ He let go of her and took a step back. She fell to the side, her body wrecked with shivers, her muscles cramping up. She screamed and screamed and rolled on the ground trying to extinguish the fire which burned her soul.

Stiles took a few steps back, listening to the wind whispering of her sins in his ear; of the werewolves she killed, Packs she destroyed, lives she ruined.

Without any remorse, Stiles turned his back on her and made his way home.

He needed to shower and change before Scott woke up and smelled the smoke on his clothes.

Good thing tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

Stiles felt shifting in the air and he looked up from his notes. Professor Harris was going on and on about something or another so he didn't notice Stiles looking out the window. He frowned when he saw Talia Hale standing in the very back of the parking lot. She smiled and waved at him and Stiles nodded minutely, understanding what she wanted to say.

The moment the doorbell rang, Stiles shouted an excuse to Scott and ran out of the school. He met up with Talia at the front entrance and she smiled at him warmly.

"Walk with me?" she asked and Stiles frowned at her.

"You're supposed to be with your Pack." He said and she smiled.

"They are safe. Come. You have a free period if I understand correctly." Without waiting for him to answer she turned on her heel and walked away. He followed after her all the way to the lacrosse field, and stared at her as she took a seat on the stands. He pushed his hands in the pockets of his red hoody as he observed her. She looked at him and smiled a small smile as she clasped her hands in her lap. "I came here to thank you." She said and Stiles' left eyebrow twitched. The Spark inside his heart was calm for once. He used a lot of power three days ago, and he had yet to recover fully.

"There is no need to thank me, Alpha Hale." He said and she shook her head.

"No. If it weren't for you, my Pack would be gone." She said and Stiles took a deep breath. "My brother and I found Kate Argent and those who helped her. Our Emissary took care of everything. I just wanted to thank you for saving us, and tell you that we are in your debt."

"You're not." He shook his head and Talia's eyebrows furrowed in a small frown. "I never did anything to make anyone indebted to me. I did this to protect this town. It's my town just as much as it is yours, but unlike you, I'm not bound by the laws of the Covenant nor do I respond to the Code of the Hunters. The only thing I ask of you is for you to keep this a secret. I want a peaceful life." She tilted her head to the side in quiet scrutiny and Stiles resisted the urge to look away from her motherly eyes.

"You are old." She murmured. "You're older than you look. I can smell it on you." She frowned in confusion and hummed. "But _how_? Everything indicates that you are just a 14 year old child, and yet the scent around you and your eyes-…" he sighed and shook his head.

"Please, leave it be. I finally found my happiness. I finally found peace. I swore to protect this town. I swore to keep everyone in it safe. My hands are already covered in blood. I've killed before and I will not hesitate to kill again if it means that I will have peace. I have come to love this town. I've come to love Claudia and John. Please." He looked in her eyes and Talia's own widened when his cinnamon orbs turned emerald green and ageless pain and sorrow shone in them. "Leave it be." She swallowed and stood up. She stopped right in front of him, smiling when she realized that even though he was only 14 he was as tall as she was. She offered her right hand to him and his eyes widened.

"Then let's protect this town together." She said and Stiles swallowed difficultly as he accepted her hand.

"Alright." She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Before I leave-…" she stopped and turned to look at him. "You are not as damaged as you might think. I don't know what happened to you, but your heart is still pure and good, Mr. Stilinski. Keep it that way." With that said she left, disappearing from sight in a heartbeat.

Stiles took a deep breath and bowed his head.

**Your friend is looking for you.** The wind whispered in his ear and he turned on his heel. Talia's words rolled around his mind. Was she right?

He frowned and swallowed.

He took so many lives. He would kill again if it meant that the people he loved, the people he chose to protect would be safe.

"Stiles?!" his raised his head and choked up when Scott all but threw himself at him. "Where did you run off to? I was looking for you."

"I was feeling a bit restless so I went to take a walk." He said and smiled at Scott. His heart clenched at the lost-puppy look Scott looked at him with and he snickered feeling his spirits lift when touched by Scott's innocence. He rubbed Scott's head, laughing when he groaned and all but danced out of his reach. "Come on! I'll race you to the school!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Scott cried out, but ran after Stiles never the less, and the Medjai laughed heartily.

_Maybe his innocence will be what saves me?_

* * *

"Stilinski! Pay attention!" he jumped in his seat and blushed to the routs of his hair when Harris snapped at him.

"Sorry, sir; it won't happen again." He said and bowed his head, looking at his poorly written notes. A heavy sigh left his lips and he resisted the urge to just cross his arms on the table and go to sleep.

Being a 33 year old man stuck in the body of a 16 year old _sucked_. He didn't care that he sounded childish to his own mind. He never had the chance to be a teen and damn it all to hell if he wouldn't be selfish and use this as a damn good excuse.

Besides, he had every right to feel like the whole fricking world was against him.

Beacon Hills was a peaceful town. Ever since Gerard and Kate Argent met their ends, it became almost _boring_. Not that he complained. He has had enough of fighting and bloodshed to last him a hundred lifetimes.

No.

Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski, wasn't complaining about being bored and having nothing to on. His problems were of a different nature. His problems came in the form of two doe eyes, hair just _begging_ to be ruffled by his hands and a body just _waiting_ to be ravished by his lips. They came in the form of his socially awkward, asthmatic, innocent, kind-hearted, loving, _amazing_ best friend, Scott McCall.

Stiles' feelings for his best friend appeared two years ago and with each passing day they grew and grew exponentially. It came to the point where he had to mentally prepare himself for spending any time alone with him, and it hurt something _awful_.

What was even worse, two years ago, he was sure that he felt the same (or at least similar) for him. He was sure that Scott was attracted to him.

But was he wrong?

The doe-eyed teen showed no signs of being in love with him. He was never bothered by Stiles holding him while they watched movies together. He was never bothered by Stiles sleeping beside him when they'd spend the night at one of their places for study sessions or gaming nights.

Their relationship could only be described like a brotherly relationship. It was as though whatever Scott felt for Stiles two years ago was never even there. It made Stiles think that he was wrong in his conclusions.

But despite all of that, Stiles just couldn't make himself look at Scott in any other way but this one. Especially if Scott would come to school dressed in that damn, dark red Henley which outlined his body perfectly or he'd stretch and his shirt would climb up a bit, showing just a bit of Scott's dark skin.

He felt like digging his eyes out.

Really, most of the time he thought it would be less painful.

What was worse, his mom _knew_.

_How_ she knew he didn't know and honestly he didn't _want_ to know. She said that it was a woman's intuition. Whether it was that or not he didn't care, for as long as she said nothing to Mrs. McCall. A blush would still cover his face when he'd remember her skipping around the house chatting happily to his dad how her baby boy was in love with his best friend and how she and Scott's mom would be in-laws one day.

His dad wasn't helping either. He'd just clap his back and smile at him reassuringly telling him to just go for it.

What's the worse that could happen, right?

For crying out loud, Scott was only 16!

Sure, Stiles was technically _also_ 16. They were _both_ underage.

_That's a weak excuse and you know it._ That little voice in the back of his mind hissed at him and he winced. He knew very well that he and Scott were one of the rare few guys in their school that were still virgins (well he was _technically_ a virgin, or wasn't he? He _was_ de-aged, right?). Underage sex while being a practically taboo topic was pretty obviously practiced by almost _everyone_.

_Well, at least the Sex-ed class covered protection_.

And there went his mind distracting him again.

He choked up and a whine hitched in his throat when Scott shifted in his seat in front of Stiles, and the Medjai felt like someone kicked him in his stomach when Scott's already tight shirt stretched over the taut muscles of his back as he stretched.

_He's gonna be the death of me_, he though bitterly and sighed.

Everything came down to the point that he was sexually frustrated.

There, he said it.

Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski, a 33 year old guy trapped in the body of a 16 year old was _sexually frustrated_.

He cursed his teenage hormones and he cursed his bad luck for the first time since all of this happened to him.

_I went through puberty once! Wasn't it enough?!_

He felt like crying.

He hit his head against the table and his shoulders sagged. He was so locked within his thoughts that he didn't heart the bell ring.

"Stiles? Are you alright?" he yelped and jumped in his seat only to flail and almost fall out of his chair when he found Scott's worried face mere inches away from his own. He looked around and found everyone leaving the classroom before he looked at Scott who was looking at him with a worried frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he jumped on his feet and quickly gathered his things before he all but ran out of the classroom.

"Stiles, wait up!" Scott caught up to him and jumped in front of him making Stiles (who was entirely unprepared for the worried puppy-dog look) halt in his step. "Stiles, what's wrong? You've been acting weird for days."

"It's nothing, Scott." He tried to sound normal, but something was telling him that he was failing. "I'm perfectly fine!" Scott frowned at him and shook his head.

"No, you're not." Stiles winced and looked around as he buried his hands in the pockets of his hoody. He couldn't think of a word to say that would explain his behavior. "It's Friday. Why don't you come over to my place today so we can hang out? We haven't done that in a while." Stiles choked up when the truth of Scott's words hit him.

That's right. They hadn't hung out after school for _weeks_. Either Stiles would think of an excuse or Scott would be working his part time job at the Animal Clinic. For Stiles it was good. It meant that he managed to hide his feelings from Scott for a few weeks longer.

He _wanted_ to hang out with Scott, but what if he messed up?

What if something happened and he blurted out his feelings to Scott?

"Stiles?" he looked in Scott's eyes and his heart clenched when he saw sadness in those dark brown orbs.

"Alright." He agreed and took his phone out of his pocket before he thought things through. Scott smiled at him brightly, and Stiles' heart sunk in his stomach. He followed after Scott as he sent a message to his mom that he would spend the night at Scott's.

"My mom's working a double shift today so we'll have the house for ourselves!" the only thing that saved Stiles from the embarrassment of Scott seeing him choke up and trip over his own two feet was the fact that just as Scott informed him of his mom's absence he was getting into Stiles' Jeep.

_Too late to back off now_, he thought as he got in and started the engine, giving up on trying to find a valid excuse to go home and bury himself under his blankets.

_It's just a few hours of pretending you love him as a brother! What could possibly go wrong?_ He winced at that thought and gripped the steering wheel tightly while Scott chatted about the new Iron Man movie they'll watch when they get to his place.

_Yeah,_ Stiles thought bitterly. _What could possibly go wrong? _

* * *

Stiles tried to calm his quickly beating heart and even out his breathing. They were in the middle of their third movie of the evening and not only was Stiles completely ignorant of the plot of the movie, he was much too aware of Scott's body nestled against his. He was truly overly aware of every breath Scott took, every shiver which wrecked his body when a good scene would play out, every chuckle and ironical snort and - _by God -_ Stiles won't be able to handle much more.

And yet he had to.

Despite constantly reminding himself to be calm and keep a tight reign over his hormone-influenced body, it felt good.

It felt amazing to hold Scott like this with one arm draped over Scott's shoulders with Scott's legs thrown over Stiles' and the Latino's head tucked under Stiles' chin. Scott's warmth was flowing over him in steady waves and something inside Stiles, that Spark which was such a big part of him he wouldn't know how to live without it, responded to Scott's closeness.

Not even thinking about what he was doing, he buried his nose in Scott's curly, soft hair and took a deep breath. Scott shivered against him and Stiles held his breath when he felt his cock twitch.

_Fuck!_ He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to will his growing erection down before Scott noticed it.

"Stiles?" his eyes snapped open and he found himself looking in Scott's amazing, chocolate colored eyes. "Stiles, is something wrong?" his mouth was as dry as gunpowder and his heart was beating much too fast for his liking. Scott's frown deepened, but Stiles almost didn't see that.

He didn't see Scott's frown because his eyes were focused on Scott's slightly parted, soft looking lips. His heart clenched and warmth gathered in his stomach as his mind went blank.

"Stiles?" his breath caught in his throat and he looked in Scott's eyes just as he raised his right hand and gently cupped Stiles' cheek in it. With his mind blank for the first time in years, Stiles could do nothing but allow his eyes to slip closed as Scott moved closer and his lips closed over Stiles'. A surge of something Stiles couldn't name passed down his spine and he found himself kissing Scott back with every single piece of piled up frustration, love and adoration. He pulled back and opened his eyes meeting Scott's chocolate colored orbs full of amazement and shock.

"Wow." He murmured and Stiles choked up. "We should have done that _years_ ago."

"Scott-…" he didn't manage to say another word because Scott kissed him again and shifted in his lap, rubbing against his already hard cock. Scott moved back and looked down at Stiles, straddling his lap, and Stiles took in a deep, wavering breath. He swallowed when Scott caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"I wanted to do that for 2 years now." Stiles' eyes widened and Scott gifted him with a shy smile.

"What?" Stiles breathed out and Scott shrugged with a small chuckle.

"I figured out that I was in love with you, and after I found out you were gay too I was trying to think of a way to make you fall in love with me; make you see me as more than your friend." He chuckled and Stiles licked his dry lips when a small blush covered Scott's cheeks. "Mom got _so_ excited when I asked her to take me shopping."

"Shopping?" Stiles blurted out. For some reason his mouth wasn't communicating well with his brain. Scott shrugged and his blush spread down his neck making Stiles swallow a pitiful whine.

"Well, _yeah._ I _knew_ I had to make you _look_ at me, so I needed a whole new wardrobe. I figured it worked, but either you were too oblivious or you were thinking that I wasn't in love with you because I noticed how you looked at me. I just – I just didn't know how to approach you on that subject. And then a few months ago you started coming up with excuses to spend less and less time alone with me." Scott's eyes filled with sadness and Stiles felt as though a steel hand gripped his heart. "I already started thinking that I was wrong and that you weren't-…"

"I _am_!" Stiles finally found his tongue only to groan when Scott recoiled slightly making his hips rub against Stiles' erection. "Fuck!" he hissed and buried his face in Scott's chest.

"Stiles?"

"I just – I didn't want to force you into anything." _You're so young,_ was left unsaid. _You're young too_, that little voice in the back of Stiles' head reminded him. _Be selfish! He loves you too!_ It pressed and pushed and Stiles whole body shivered.

"Stiles?" he raised his head and looked in Scott's eyes.

"What if we get into a fight? What if it won't work? I don't want to lose you, Scott!" his voice broke on his beloved's name, and Scott chuckled.

"How many times did we fight over the stupidest things?" Stiles' eyes widened and Scott leaned in to kiss him. "We've been the best of friends _forever_. What makes you think this won't work out?" Stiles swallowed and closed his eyes before he hid his face in Scott's chest.

_Because you don't know the whole truth?_

_Because I'm not good enough?_

_Because I don't want to destroy you?_

"Stiles? I love you." Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's waist and let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding. "Do you want to go out with me?"

_He doesn't have to find out._

_He doesn't have to know._

He tilted his head back and smiled up at Scott.

"We take it slow, alright?" he spoke in a tight, raspy voice and Scott snickered.

"We're teenagers." He drawled dryly and Stiles chuckled. He leaned up and kissed Scott only to moan when he ground down on him.

"Yeah, we're teenagers." He gasped breathlessly and rolled his hips up, trembling when Scott gasped and ground down against him. Deciding to let go, Stiles grabbed Scott's shivering thighs and leaned up to kiss him. He moaned when Scott entangled his fingers in Stiles' hair and deepened the kiss.

_For someone who's never been kissed before, he's more than good_, he thought and his heart burst when he realized that he would be Scott's first. _And only,_ he felt possessiveness grip his heart, and in a burst of speed he flipped them over, nestling between Scott's parted legs as he kissed the living daylights out of him.

"You're good at this!" Scott breathed out as Stiles kissed down his neck.

"Loads of porn." He choked out and Scott laughed, only for him to yelp and arch up when Stiles nibbled on his collar bone and snuck his right hand between them to palm at Scott's cock through his sweatpants. "Damn it!" Stiles hissed and moved back to all but tear his shirt right off of himself, drooling when Scott sat up a bit to take his own shirt off. Stiles swallowed and licked his lips after being presented with such a beautiful sight of taut dark skin stretched over firm muscles.

Scott reached up and traced Stiles' collarbones with the tips of his fingers before Stiles bowed down to kiss him, and Scott fisted his hands in Stiles' hair again. He gasped into Stiles' mouth when he ground down against him, and the Medjai buried his face in Scott's neck for a moment to get a grip over himself.

He laid nips and kisses along Scott's collar before he trailed his lips down Scott's chest.

"Stiles, what-…"

"Hush." He murmured as he nibbled on one pebbled nipple as he leaned his weight on his left arm and trailed the contours of Scott's lightly defined stomach with the tips of his right-hand fingers. Scott shivered and let go of a wavering breath when Stiles rolled his nipple between his lips, his fingers teasing the tender, sensitive skin right above the waistband of Scott's pants. "Let me take care of you, Scott, hm?" he shot a glance at Scott and those deep brown eyes dilated and widened when Stiles' eyes seemed to glow a deep, soul-consuming red.

Scott mewled and his hips arched up when Stiles pushed his hand in Scott's sweatpants and pumped his aching cock a few times as he kissed down his chest and stomach. He moved lower and lower as he pushed Scott's sweatpants towards his knees, making the human teen gasp and whimper at the feeling of his cock finally free of his clothes.

Stiles let go of a wavering breath as he leaned down to kiss the tip of Scott's member, and Scott's body was wracked by a shiver and he let go of a choked up yelp when Stiles took the tip of his cock into his mouth and sucked.

"Stiles! G – God!" he choked out and his hands fisted in Stiles' hear. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more and more of Scott in each time, relaxing his throat and trying to take as much of him in as possible. Scott tasted _marvelous_. His skin was warm under Stiles' fingers, his scent was engraving itself in Stiles' mind, and Stiles could feel the Spark inside him awakening and accepting Scott fully. "I, please – Stiles - I can't-…" Stiles growled around Scott's cock and the human teen came into his mouth. Stiles groaned as he swallowed it all before he let go of Scott's softening member and straightened. He looked down at Scott as he wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. Scott's eyes were dilated, his cheeks were covered with an adorable blush and his lips were parted as he tried to breathe in enough air.

"Sorry, Scotty." Stiles spoke in a broken, strained voice as he leaned over his gasping lover. "Couldn't resist." He went to kiss the corner of Scott's lips, but the other teen grabbed his head between his shivering hands and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

Something burst in Stiles' heart and he moaned only to yelp when Scott pushed him off of himself and they tumbled on the floor.

"Scott, what-…"

"It's your turn." Scott growled with a smirk and Stiles' eyes widened as he crawled backwards, bumping into an armchair right behind him. Scott grabbed his knees and pulled him back towards him, making Stiles yelp again.

"You don't have to-…"

"I _want_ to." Scott interrupted him before he leaned in to kiss him. Stiles moaned into Scott's mouth, forgetting about the building pressure in the back of his head. Scott kissed down Stiles' chin and neck, leaving little love bites over his collar and chest as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Stiles' trousers and tugged them down. Stiles fell back with a gasp, his arms giving up on him and Scott chuckled as he kissed down Stiles' stomach on his way to his boyfriend's straining cock. He took Stiles' trousers off of him and dragged his hands down his thighs, pushing them further apart so that he could settle between them.

"Scott!" Stiles' torso arched off of the floor when Scott licked up the underside of his cock, and he covered his mouth with his left hand while his right fisted in Scott's damp hair. Scott kissed and licked along his length, his fingers tracing patterns on Stiles' quivering thighs. He sucked the head of Stiles' length into his mouth and opened his eyes for a second to look up. Stiles' head was thrown back and he was biting into his tightly clenched fist. Black lashes contrasted with rosy cheeks, his damp hair stuck to his forehead, cheeks and neck and his sweat covered skin shone like liquid gold. Scott moaned and swallowed around Stiles' cock, his heart skipping a beat when he heard a muffled scream escape Stiles' lips. His right hand contracted in Scott's hair as though Stiles was trying to ground himself and Scott smirked around his length. He took a deep breath, relaxed his throat as much as he could and took Stiles all the way in, doing his best to suppress the gag-reflex. Stiles came with a choked up scream and his whole body convulsed.

He laid there taking deep, hectic breaths as he tried to come down from the high, and Scott smiled lovingly as he climbed over him. He took a gentle hold of Stiles' left wrist and moved his hand away from his mouth. Stiles' lips were swollen and red, and Scott had to admit that his best friend never looked more beautiful.

He bowed down and teased Stiles' lips into a light kiss. Stiles chuckled weakly and Scott smiled as he rested his forehead on Stiles'.

"I think you killed me." Stiles spoke in a broken voice and Scott snickered and pecked Stiles' lips as he rested his weight on his elbows on either side of Stiles' head. He raised his head and opened his eyes, Stiles doing the same thing at the same time.

In that moment Scott froze and Stiles tensed up when Scott's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock.

"Scott?"

"Stiles?" Scott swallowed difficultly. "Stiles, why are your eyes _green_?" Stiles' eyes widened and he froze completely. In the next moment Scott cried out in pain and rolled to the side only to halt when he saw Stiles getting dressed quickly with an expression of horror on his face. "Stiles, what are you-…"

"I need to go. I need to-…" he murmured in clear panic and Scott jumped after him. He grabbed his arm before Stiles could pull on his shirt and stopped him.

"Stiles, look at me!" he snapped. "What's going on?"

"Scott, let go!"

"NO!" Scott pulled on Stiles' arm, spun them around, and within seconds they were on the floor with Scott straddling Stiles' waist, holding his arms above his head.

Stiles flinched and whimpered in pain, surprised at Scott's strength, and the human teen glared at him from above.

"Stiles, your eyes are light brown. Why are they green now?!"

"Scott, please." Scott breathed out and shook his head. "Please, let me go. I'll tell you everything later, just please, I-…"

"NO!" Scott interrupted him and Stiles choked up. "You'll tell me _right_ now! I'm not letting you go! I just got you, I'm not letting you go again! What are you hiding from me?!" he stared down at Stiles breathing as though he ran a mile, and the Medjai swallowed as he felt tears gather in his eyes.

"I can't tell you." He whispered and Scott's eyes turned darker.

"Why?" he bit out.

"Because you'll hate me." Stiles' voice was broken and raspy and Scott's lips parted with a gasp.

"Hate you? Stiles, I could _never_ hate you!" he cried out and Stiles winced when Scott's hold on his wrists grew stronger.

"You could – You _would_ hate me. How could you love someone broken? How could you love someone damaged?"

"What are you talking about?!" Scott cried out in panic. It felt like a steel hand was gripping his heart and his stomach was full of lead. Tears stung at his eyes when Stiles' eyes watered and a few tears trailed down his suddenly pale cheeks. "Stiles, you're not-…"

"I am, Scott." He whispered and shivered. "I am."

"How? Tell me, Stiles, how could you be broken? How could you be damaged?" his voice broke and Stiles gasped. "Please. Please, _tell me_." Stiles swallowed difficultly and shook his head.

"I can't tell you-…"

"Stiles -…"

"I can't tell you!" Scott interrupted him. "But I can show you." Scott frowned. "Please, let – let go of my hands." Scott nodded slowly with a weary frown on his face, let go of Stiles' wrists and placed his hands on either side of Stiles' head. Stiles raised his shivering hands and touched Scott's temples with the tips of his middle and index fingers before he closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories. He Willed them to pass onto Scott not even picking them, just putting them in order. He showed him everything; from the death of his parents, his life with the Dursleys, his school years and the war. He showed him his life after he killed Voldemort, how he distanced himself from everyone because he felt dirty; damaged. He showed him how he was found by that group of wanna-be-Death-Eaters and how they butchered the spell. He showed him how he saved his new mom, Claudia. How he saved Beacon Hills. He showed him everything from his perspective.

And once he was done, he opened his eyes in time to see Scott's eyes close and him fall forward onto Stiles' chest in a dead feint.

* * *

Scott woke up with a groan to a darkened room and a heavy atmosphere. Stiles was sitting in an armchair with his arms wrapped around his legs and his face hidden in his knees. He looked small and vulnerable. He looked like a child waiting to be hit; a little boy waiting to be denied everything he came to love and cherish.

He was quiet and still; too still.

Scott never thought he would see Stiles so still. It was almost surreal.

Memories that weren't his own flittered through his mind and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He gasped as he opened his eyes and looked at Stiles feeling as though a steel, clawed hand was gripping his heart.

"Did all that really happen?" he asked in a voice that was hardly above a whisper.

"Yes." Stiles' muffled voice barely reached his ears.

"You're a Medjai?" he slowly stood up and frowned when he realized he was fully dressed. He looked at Stiles and squinted at him, realizing that he was dressed as well.

"Yes." Stiles' voice broke and Scott swallowed difficultly. He froze in his place when Stiles slowly moved. He stood up with his head bowed and buried his hands in the pockets of his hoody. "I just wanted to check if you were alright. I'll be going now." He slowly turned on his heel, not seeing the way Scott's eyes widened and his whole body froze. "Bye-…" he moved without thinking and in a second he was in front of Stiles with his hands hovering a few inches over his shoulders.

"Where are you-…"

"Scott, please." Stiles finally raised his head and Scott's eyes widened. Stiles' eyes were black; completely black. It looked as though every spark of life disappeared from his eyes. They were neither their usual soul-warming, sun-kissed topaz nor were they that enchanting, out-worldly emerald orbs which Scott glimpsed for a mere moment.

"Stiles, we need to talk about this." Scott spoke weakly and Stiles' bottom lip quivered.

"What is there to talk about?" Stiles' voice broke and tears filled his eyes. "You could never-…"

"I never said that." Scott finally placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders and dragged them down to his elbows. He took a small step closer to Stiles and looked deep into his eyes. "Stiles, we've been best friends for years and – and I _love you_. Sure it's – it's _strange_. It's hard to believe, but – you're still Stiles, right? We still grew up together. You still stood up for me in front of everyone in the school. You still held me and comforted me when my dad left. You are still the same guy who agreed to join the lacrosse team with me even though neither one of us will _ever_ make first line. You're still the sam guy I fell – I fell in love with."

"Scott-…"

"Why would you want to leave?" Scott interrupted him and Stiles sighed as he bowed his head again. His whole body was wrecked with shivers and Scott didn't need to see to know that his hands were tightly fisted in his pockets as though he was trying to hold back from hugging Scott with everything he had.

"Why would you want me to stay?" Scott's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. "I killed people. I took lives. I lied to-…"

"You never lied to me, Stiles." Scott murmured and took another step closer to the Medjai. "You simply – you simply didn't tell me. There's a difference, you know? You never came and said – hey, Scott, I'm definitely _not_ a 33 year old former _wizard_, savior-of-the world turned 16 year old Medjai, who definitely _didn't_ take it upon himself to protect Beacon Hills and the local _Werewolves_ from evil Hunters." That startled a subdued chuckle from Stiles and a single tear trailed down his pale cheek. Scott smiled and took that one last step towards Stiles. He cupped his cheeks between his hands and wiped his tears away. "You're Stiles. You're my best friend and my first love. I could never hate you. I could never chase you away." He rested his forehead against Stiles' and shivered when he felt the Medjai's arms wrap themselves around him. He opened his eyes to look in Stiles' and a shiver wrecked his body when for a moment Stiles' eyes turned electric blue and a wave of warmth washed over Scott. "This will take some getting used to." Stiles chuckled.

"I didn't even know that my eyes change color." He muttered and Scott's eyebrows jumped a bit. Stiles sighed and pecked Scott's lips. "You're not afraid of me?"

"I know you'll never hurt me." Scott answered and Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "Come." He moved back and tugged on Stiles' arms. He led him over to the couch and lied down, pulling Stiles along. The Medjai settled beside him and Scott wrapped his arms around him, hugging him as close as he could get. "I love you, Stiles. I'm not letting go of you." Stiles let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and nuzzled closer to Scott, burying his face in his chest. "I'm never letting go of you."

* * *

_Then I'll see your face; I'll know I'm finally yours.  
I find everything I thought I lost before.  
You call my name and I come to you in pieces,  
so you can make me whole._

_- Red, 'Pieces'_

* * *

"Can the severely asthmatic one set the pace?!" Scott cried out as he fought to catch his breath while he dug his inhaler out of his pocket.

"Sorry, sorry!" his boyfriend ran back down the hill they were climbing and gifted him with an apologetic grin. "I just want to get there before sun starts to set." Scott placed the inhaler back into his pocket before he took that one last step towards Stiles and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're over 20 years older than me." He drawled teasingly and Stiles' grin broadened, his endless energy buzzing around him. "You're not even acting like you're 18. If I had to take a wild guess I'd say you were a 5 year old."

"Aw, come on, Scotty! You don't have to be mean! Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way!" Stiles turned his back on Scott and leaned forward with his hands on his knees and Scott rolled his eyes before he slapped Stiles' ass and marched right beside him.

"You're incorrigible." He grumbled while Stiles laughed and fell in step with him. "How much more do we have?" he asked as he took a deep breath and Stiles hummed as he looked forward. Scott shivered when Stiles' eyes turned bright blue and the wind danced around him.

"We're almost there." He said and Scott smiled as he took a hold of Stiles' hand, setting a light, even pace. Stiles was bursting with energy beside him, and he couldn't stop the trembles which shook his lithe form.

It's been two years since he found out about Stiles' past and him being a Medjai. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to convince Stiles that he _did_ in fact love him and that he didn't mind. Beacon Hills turned into a peaceful town again; at least to Scott's knowledge. He even got to meet the Hale Pack officially, and he really liked them.

Alpha Talia Hale even offered him the Bite because of his asthma, and Scott promised he would think about it. She said that if he wanted she would make it his gift for his 18th birthday.

He and Stiles talked about it, and Stiles said that it was entirely his choice and that he would support him no mater what his decision would be.

He decided to take the Bite, but _after_ he and Stiles came back from their little hiking trip. This was Stiles' gift for his birthday. Stiles celebrated his two weeks ago, and Scott was ecstatic for more than one reason.

First was the fact that he and Stiles were completely alone.

Second was that tonight would be the night he and Stiles would go all the way.

Stiles insisted that they wait. He wanted it to be special for Scott, and while the human teen was all for skipping the waiting, Stiles taught him a lot of other things in the mean time which more than made up for the lack of actual _sex_. It had something to do with him doing it with someone he didn't really love and it being rushed for his first time, and him wanting to make it something Scott would remember for the rest of his life.

Scott never admitted it, but he loved Stiles for it all the more.

"Here we are." Scott's eyes widened when he raised his head and saw where Stiles brought him.

The place was beautiful.

They were on top of a hill, with a big cave in the back and a stone clearing in front of it. The sight of the sun painting the forest under them orange, violet, yellow and dark blue made Scott's heart skip a beat.

"Stiles, this is – this is beautiful!" he jumped on his boyfriend and kissed him with everything he had and Stiles laughed against his lips.

"Come on, we have to set up camp. The sun will start setting in an hour and we need to have the fire burning before nightfall otherwise we'll freeze." Scott laughed in excitement and took his rucksack off, following Stiles' example.

Working together, they set up the tent with Stiles securing it while Scott lit the fire. Within an hour they were sitting together on a pile of blankets, with one wrapped around them. Scott was sitting between Stiles' legs munching on s'mores with Stiles' arms wrapped securely around his waist and the sun setting over the forest below them. Every hair on Scott's body stood at attention and he felt as though his heart was ready to burst. Stiles' warmth was enveloping him, his power war rolling over him in steady waves, and he could feel the effect he had on Stiles as well, knowing that he wasn't the only one excited.

"This is perfect, you know?" he murmured as he ate the last s'more and Stiles hummed against his ear, sending a shiver down Scott's spine. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome." Stiles murmured against his ear. Scott sighed with a content smile on his face and leaned his head back on Stiles' left shoulder, pulling his hands under the blanket wrapped around them both and covering Stiles' arms with his own.

"I could stay like this forever." He admitted and Stiles chuckled.

"I know." Scott's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Stiles' moist, soft lips against his neck, and his cock twitched in his pants when Stiles nibbled on the quickly pumping jugular vein on his neck. He squeezed Stiles' arms with his hands and Stiles hugged him tightly, making Scott feel his own erection against the small of his back.

The sun set and the moon rose, shining its light down upon them.

"Ready to go to bed?" Stiles murmured against Scott's ear and the human teen could only nod. Stiles chuckled as he removed the blanket and they slowly stood up. Stiles willed the fire to burn out as they entered the tent and Scott shivered as he kneeled in the nest Stiles made out of two sleeping bags and several thick blankets.

"Hey?" he looked over his right shoulder when Stiles kneeled behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Why so tense?" he asked in a tender, comforting voice as he rubbed suiting circles in Scott's shoulders.

"I'm not tense." He murmured as he tilted his head back and Stiles chuckled. "I'm excited." Stiles dragged his hands forward and helped Scott out of his jacket. Scott turned around and scooted back wards, wetting his lips when Stiles took his jacket and hoody off in one go, remaining only in a Henley. He crawled over to Scott and the newly turned 18 year old laid down, allowing Stiles to settle above him, comfortably nestled between his legs. He moaned into Stiles' mouth when the Medjai kissed him, and shivered when he felt sparks of electricity caress his skin; something that was familiar, but also something he hoped he would never get used to.

Stiles ground his hips down with a groan as he rested his weight on his left elbow and pushed his right hand under Scott's shirt. Scott in exchange tugged on Stiles' Henley, pulling it up and forcing Stiles to move back so that he could take it off.

"In a hurry?" Stiles teased while Scott sat up and took his shirt off, only to pull Stiles into a slow, deep kiss, cupping his cheeks between his hands and moaning into Stiles' mouth. "You're gonna be the death of me." Stiles murmured as he pushed Scott back on the ground, and the younger between them let go of a wavering breath while Stiles nibbled on his neck, leaving a bright red love bite behind. Scott sighed in content as Stiles moved lower and lower, teasing his nipples with his teeth, lips and tongue while he caressed his sides with his hands before he pushed them under the waistband and nudged his pants down together with his boxers.

Scott raised his hips and Stiles undressed his, and all of a sudden Scott felt a bit self-conscious.

"Hey." Stiles murmured comfortingly as he leaned over him and kissed him lovingly. "You _do_ know that we don't have to do this, right?" Scott chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know what's gotten into me." He admitted and shrugged although the blush on his cheeks told Stiles enough. He kissed the tip of his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, pecked his lips and nuzzled his nose against Scott's.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he said and Scott smiled, almost all tension leaving his body at once.

"I know. Love you too." He muttered and cupped Stiles' face between his hands to pull him into a slow kiss. He moaned when Stiles sneaked his right hand between them and gently tugged on his hardening member.

"Tell me to stop and I will." Stiles mouthed against Scott's lips before he kissed down his chest, pumping his hardening length as he went lower and lower. Scott took a deep breath and his eyes slipped closed with his head tilting back after Stiles breathed hot air over his over-sensitive member and placed a tender kiss at the tip. He reached down with his right hand to brush his fingers through Stiles' hair as he threw his left arm over his head fisting his hand in the blankets under his head.

He groaned and arched up when Stiles took him into his mouth, sucking on him slowly, as though he was tasting the sweetest ambrosia in the world. He felt as though pressure settled over his chest and it was getting harder to breathe as wave after wave of pleasure traveled up his spine.

He distantly heard the sound of a bottle popping open, but at the same time Stiles took all of him in and swallowed around him, and Scott's lips opened in a soundless scream, his eyes pressing tightly shut.

He felt as though breath was kicked out of him when he felt one lubed finger teasing his entrance, and his toes curled when Stiles sucked on the head of his cock just as he pushed one finger in.

"G – God, Stiles!" his hand fisted in Stiles' hair and Scott ground down on Stiles' finger making the Medjai growl around his length, sending a spark of pleasure up his spin. "Fuck!" he cursed breathlessly when Stiles allowed Scott's cock to slip out of his mouth and he gently nipped and kissed his hip bones while moving his finger in and out of Scott. He slowly climbed over him as he added another finger and Scott's eyes opened as he bit into his bottom lip.

There was a slight burn, but _heavens_ did it feel good.

"You alright?" he asked as he nibbled on Scott's earlobe before he kissed down his neck and Scott wrapped his right arm around Stiles' shoulders, burying his face in Stiles' neck.

"Yeah – Yeah, I feel great." He gasped out breathlessly as he moved with the slow pace Stiles set up.

"This will hurt a little." Stiles warned him as he added another finger and Scott winced at the burn, but Stiles was quick to comfort him with light kisses and teasing pecks against his lips. "Breathe. Relax. I'm right here." Scott nuzzled his cheek against Stiles' and Stiles moved in for a kiss. He felt Scott's tight, warm passage relax around his fingers, and some of the tension left his own back. He kissed Scott's lips one last time before he pulled his fingers out of him and chuckled at the displeased whine which left Scott's lips. He climbed on his knees and unbuttoned his trousers, but Scott sat up quickly and took his wrists in his hands.

"Let me." He shot Stiles a glance before he pulled the zipper down and tugged Stiles' trousers and boxers towards his knees. Stiles took a seat while Scott helped him undress, and smiled up at his boyfriend when Scott leaned over him to kiss him, rubbing his straining need with his thigh.

Scott lied down beside Stiles and cupped his cheek in his left hand as he kissed him deeply, moaning when Stiles moved to his side and pushed Scott on his back.

He spread the remaining lube on his cock and nudged Scott's nose with his before he settled between Scott's legs and leveled his member with Scott's loosened entrance. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders while Stiles rested his elbows on either side of Scott's head, burying his face in Scott's neck.

"Tell me to stop and I will; I swear I will." He spoke in a strained, broken voice and Scott chuckled.

"I don't want you to stop." He murmured and Stiles breathed out before he slowly, ever so slowly pushed in, breathing in deeply. He felt Scott tens up and kissed and nibbled on his neck lovingly, urging him to relax; reminding him to breathe. Scott was tight and warm and –_oh so perfect_ – and it took every piece of Stiles' self-control to stop himself from coming then and there. "God!" Scott gasped out and his fingers dug in Stiles' shoulders.

"You okay?" Stiles asked breathlessly as he moved back and Scott looked at him. His heart skipped a beat when he looked in two orbs of burning magma, and his cock twitched to life between them.

"Great. I'm great." He breathed out and Stiles rested his forehead against Scott's. He rolled his hips lightly and grunted when Scott arched closer to him. "Right – Right there!" Stiles swallowed and pulled out a little before he set a slow pace every time moving a bit more out before he'd thrust back into Scott.

It was everything and more than either hoped it would be.

The pace grew quicker and quicker, Stiles' thrusts harder and deeper, and in a futile attempt to prolong it, Scott grabbed Stiles' face between his hands and dug his fingers in the tender skin behind Stiles' ears, looking into his passion-blown eyes, not counting on the amount of love and pure adoration he would find in them that would bring him over the edge.

Scott came with a choked up gasp, and Stiles followed close behind, his eyes slipping closed and his lips parting in a breathless, quiet scream.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Scott's face. Scott caressed Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs, gazing deep in Stiles' glowing eyes. He wouldn't be able to name the color even if he tried.

"I love you, Scott McCall." Stiles murmured against Scott's lips and Scott swallowed with slight difficulties.

"I love you too, Genim Stilinski. I love you too."

* * *

_So I will live my life  
knowing I've got just once chance to make it right.  
Hope will be on my side this time  
-to live what I am dreaming of._

_- Trading Yesterday, 'What I'm dreaming of'_


End file.
